piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Poseidon's Tomb
The Battle at Poseidon's Tomb was a battle that took place during the Quest for the Trident of Poseidon. It was started when Jack Sparrow and Carina Smyth discovered the Trident of Poseidon at the Isle of Stars and when Armando Salazar appeared on scene ready to fight inside Henry Turner's body. The battle was fought on Poseidon's Tomb, a tomb beneath the ocean whose entrance was on the Isle of Stars. Prelude Henry Turner's capture Following the [[Chase of the Black Pearl|Chase of the Black Pearl]], while Captain Jack Sparrow managed to escape from the Silent Mary without being killed by Captain Armando Salazar, Henry Turner ended up being captured and taken by the Crew of the Silent Mary as a hostage. Determined to save him, the Crew of the Black Pearl embarked on the voyage to the Isle of Stars, where with the help of astronomer Carina Smyth, Sparrow and Hector Barbossa managed to find Poseidon's Tomb under the ocean, but only Smyth and Sparrow entered into the tomb, while Barbossa returned to the Black Pearl after saw that the Silent Mary was near. However, Salazar and his men could not pursue them, since they could not tread solid ground. Because of this, Salazar chose to take control of the body of the young Turner, although his crew warned him that he would be trapped inside forever, to which Salazar replied that with the Trident of Poseidon he would release himself and would kill Sparrow and his party. The Battle Salazar's attack Just moments after finding the Trident of Poseidon at the tomb, Sparrow and Smyth were attacked by Turner, who was under the control of Salazar, while the Salazar's crew watched them from each respective two sides of the ocean, unable to do anything, less trying to hurt Smyth or Sparrow with their weapons if they approached. At one point, Salazar managed to grab the trident and freed himself from Turner's body, prepared to do away with Sparrow once and for all. Nevertheless, Turner took advantage of the negligence of the terrible Spanish captain to seize with the trident and remembering all the legends that had heard on this, destroyed it with his own hands. Chase under the Sea Once the trident was destroyed, all the curses in the sea were destroyed, including that of the Devil's Triangle, whereupon Salazar regained his human form, as did the [[Crew of the Silent Mary|''Silent Mary's crew]], who left the ocean to avoid drowning. Seeing themselves human and alive at last, and no longer ghosts, the whole crew shouted for joy and happiness, at the same time as the young Turner was glad that he had finally destroyed the curse that imprisoned his father Will Turner to the ''Flying Dutchman. However, Salazar and his crew still pursued their desire for revenge against Sparrow, so they began to chase after them, because with the trident destroyed, the sea would close and unless they reached the surface, all would perish drowned. During the seemingly useless chase, for the luck of Sparrow and company, the Black Pearl appeared above the waters captained by Barbossa. Determined to help, Barbossa ordered the [[Crew of the Black Pearl|''Black Pearl's crew]] to release the anchor, wose chain could be used by Sparrow, Smyth and Turner to climb and save. Seeing their only escape from that certain death, the [[Crew of the Silent Mary|Crew of the ''Silent Mary]] ran with all their might toward the anchor as the sea closed behind them, but only Salazar and two crewmen managed to cling to the anchor's chain, leaving Lesaro, Magda, Santos, Moss and the other crewmembers of the Silent Mary to be devoured by the waters and perished drowned. Barbossa's sacrifice and Death of Salazar Already saved from the sea, Salazar and his remaining crewmen began to climb the anchor's chain as did Turner, Smyth and Sparrow to be able to hunt them down and finish them once and for all, but especially with Sparrow, who was the cause of their first deaths. Nevertheless, seeing that Smyth was in danger, Barbossa low to the anchor's chain to be able to help. Barbossa also revealed to Smyth that he was her lost father, whom she thought she had lost as a child after the death of her mother Margaret Smyth. Determined to save his daughter along Turner and Sparrow, Barbossa gave his last words to Carina and then he let himself off the anchor and took advantage in the fall to stab with his sword to Salazar in the back, causing him, for pain, to drop from the anchor's chain and fell into the ocean, accidentally taking his two crewmen in the process with him and slamming his head with the ''Black Pearl'''s anchor, before sinking into the sea with his men and drowning, while all the [[Crew of the Black Pearl|Crew of the Black Pearl]], including Jack, Henry and Carina, watched as Hector Barbossa fell to the same fate of Salazar and his crewmen while looking at them for the last time before being consumed by the waters, ending the battle. Aftermath Results of the Battle All the [[Crew of the Black Pearl|Crew of the Black Pearl]], also Barbossa's former enemy Jack Sparrow, mourned for the death of Barbossa, including his pet monkey Jack, who greatly lamented his master's death. After the heroic sacrifice of Barbossa, Smyth chose to be called "Carina Barbossa" and to stop being "Carina Smyth", since from that moment she would maintain the honor of her father. On the other hand, Sparrow regained control of the Black Pearl and Jack the Monkey'' would choose to stay with the one who once was a victim of his annoyances. After the destruction of the Trident of Poseidon, all existing curses of the Seven Seas were annulled and broken, causing that Will Turner, the father of Henry, finally could be freed of the ''Flying Dutchman, being thus to be able to reunite with his son and his beloved wife Elizabeth Swann, whom he could not see her after years of service. However, the destruction of the trident also resurrected and brought back to life the fearsome Davy Jones, the former captain of the Dutchman, who was previously killed by Will during the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom in the 1730s, desirous of revenge against the Turners. Sources * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Category:Articles that are conjecture Category:Battles